


Shirt Stealer

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [2]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden revels in the company of Natasha during a laid-back moment before going to bed.





	Shirt Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by Pixelberry studios

Hayden walks out of the shower, wrapping a towel on his waist and wiping his hair with another one when he hears noises coming from the bedroom. He opens the door and spots two of his favorite beings on his bed: Dipper, with her wagging tail, jumping and barking at his tablet, and Natasha, lying down on her stomach, scratching the dog’s fur as she giggles. Watching silly videos with Dipper to unwind before going to sleep became their nocturnal routine as a way to deal with his nightmares about being trapped by Eros. It worked every time. Amidst the chaos they’ve been living in, the image of his girlfriend and his dog enjoying themselves brings him a sense of normalcy, of peace.

He leans on the doorway and marvels at the scene before him. Natasha usually wears her nightgowns or pajamas to sleep, but for some reason he can’t quite fathom, she is wearing one of his shirts. The white cotton shirt is too big for her slender frame, however, it gives him a good view of her round buttcheeks and her sinewy legs swinging in the air as she basks in the leisure with Dipper. He clears his throat to call their attention. Dipper trots over to him giddily and Natasha looks over her shoulder smiling. “Babe, we’re watching Too Cute videos. Come join us.” A broad smile spreads across his lips and he steps closer, sitting on the bed beside her. Yet, he barely looks at the tablet. He’s completely drawn to her, dressed in his white shirt. “What are you looking at?” she queries with undeniable amusement in her tone.

“You. Wearing my shirt,” he smiles coyly. “Care to tell me why?”

She flips to the side to look at him. “LA is too warm and my pajamas weren’t made for hot weather. I needed something comfy and chic, ergo your shirts. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah… It’s not like I put the shirt on the hanger because I was going to wear it,” he jested.

“And hide those magnificent abs? I can’t let you do that, Hayden,” she grins and returns to watching videos with Dipper. His eyes are still fixed on her legs. Her dark skin is sleek, exuding a spicy and alluring aroma of her bath oils blended with her natural sweet scent. He inhales sharply, his cock twitching under the towel. She smirks knowing so well what he wants but chooses to ignore his lustful stare. It’s her way to tell him that if he wants her, he has to work for it. And he always obliges.

He reaches for her right foot and starts to massage it, making small circles with his thumbs and kissing her ankles. Her muscles relax under his hands, but she doesn’t give in easily. His fingers trace a light feather touch over her legs and goosebumps appear as his fingertips reach the back of her knees, rubbing them gently. Her breath gets heavier. 

One of his hands travel up and rests between her legs, moving his fingers back and forth through the fabric of her panties slowly. Natasha surrenders, grinding on his hands. Hayden chuckles and continues his teasing by pushing her panties aside. His thumb and forefinger expertly rub around her core and he earns low moans from her. “Oh, god, baby…” she pants. “We have to– ah!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand what you’re saying with all the moaning.”

“Dipper… Get her out of the– Oh, Hayden!”

Hayden grins and stands up. “Dipper,” he calls and the dog rises on the bed and looks at him. “Out,” he commands and the dog immediately leaves the room. He locks the door, then turns to his girlfriend waiting for him, craving his touch. “Now, where were we?”

Natasha shifts on the bed and gapes at him. “You were right here,” her hands slide down her stomach, pushing her panties down and she spreads her legs. Her fingers rest between her lower lips, making circles on her sensitive nub. Hayden lets the towel fall on the ground and steps closer to the bed, watching her. Leaning down and hovering Natasha, he kisses her fervently, his hands running down her waist and pulling the shirt over her head. “Did you do all that to get me out of your shirt?”

“Maybe,” he smirks and she punches his shoulder playfully. “You won’t be needing it anyway,” he says taking her hand from her folds and licking her forefinger and middle finger. Her eyes go darker and he smiles coyly, going down, positioning his head between her thighs and devouring her. Her hand grips his hair, her eyes fluttering shut as an electric wave of pleasure runs through her body. His tongue laps on her folds, his fingers pump in and out of her and his teeth graze on her clit while his arms hold her thighs over his shoulders to keep her in place. Her legs begin to shudder and she bucks her hips, the room slowly melting away as she reaches ecstasy.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Hayden on top of her, his lips wet from her juices. Pulling him by the neck, their lips meet in a hungry kiss, tongues swirling into each other’s mouth. His hard cock brushes against her pussy and her belly, inducing their desire for each other. “I need to feel you, baby. Get inside me,” she whispers. He stares into her eyes and invades her, plunging into her forcefully. “Ah, yes!” She writhes.

With one hand, Hayden holds her wrists above her head and slams into her. Hard, fast, merciless. His free hand runs down her face, then cups her breast, twisting her nipple slightly. She moans louder. “You feel amazing, Nat. I can never get enough of you,” he murmurs in her ear. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, but it doesn’t seem enough. She tries to free her wrists, but he keeps her in place. “What do you think you’re doing, huh?”

“I-” she gasps.

“What do you want, baby?”

“I need…” she urges. “…more!”

“More?” Hayden cocks an eyebrow and his hand goes down and rubs her clit. “Is this what you want?” Her walls clench on his shaft. She’s close and it gets harder to speak coherently, so she nods. “Say it, Natasha.”

“I want…” she begged breathlessly. “Your hands… on me.”

He smiles and rams into her, his fingers drawing tantalizing spirals on her core, pushing both of them to the edge. “Come for me, baby,” he growls. Natasha succumbs to pleasure screaming his name. Hayden pulls out of her, releasing her wrists and gets out of the bed. She crawls over to him, takes his manhood in her mouth and bobs her heads, his hips matching her pace until he comes undone, letting out a guttural grunt.

Just then, they hear fainted barks and bangs on the door. They look at each other warily. Hayden looks for his pajama pants as Natasha picks up the shirt and her panties from the floor and reaches for her taser at the top drawer of her nightstand, hiding it under the covers. Hayden looks at her and she nods, so he unlocks the door and opens it to find two agitated pets and one very angry Nadia in the hall. “Nadia! Hey!” He says loudly, forcing a smile while Natasha puts the taser back in the drawer.

“Will you both try to keep it down?!? Your rough loving sesh is scaring Dipper and Purushie!”

Hayden’s brown eyes dart to his dog and Uwu, then back to Nadia with arms crossed tapping her furry flip-flops on the floor. He closes his eyes and shakes his head hearing Natasha giggling. “Sure… sorry. We’ll keep it down.”

“Thank you,” she bosses. “Come on, babies. You don’t want to see what mommy and daddy are doing in there,” Nadia walks away taking Dipper and Purushie with her.

Hayden smacks his forehead and closes the door. “Do you see what you’ve done?” he mocks.

“Me? You didn’t have to be rough,” she rolls her eyes and presses her lips together to suppress a laugh.

“Oh, I know…” he crawls back on the bed and begins to kiss her feet. “But it wouldn’t be as much fun,” he grins.


End file.
